1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an infrared detecting element, and particularly relates to an element that detects an irradiation amount of infrared rays.
2. Background Technology
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a bolometer-type infrared detecting element in which a detecting section is provided on a supporting base plate and the supporting base plate has a hollow structure. According to this document, an absorbing section is provided on a bolometer that serves as the detecting section. Infrared rays are converted into heat in the absorbing section, and the detecting section is heated with this heat. It serves as the infrared detecting element by reading change in resistance temperature of the detecting section.
Patent Document 2 has disclosed a method for mounting a sensor chip having a hollow structure on a base plate by die bonding. According to this document, a ventilation means is provided in a base board to which a sensor chip is attached. A space in the hollow structure is connected to outer air by the ventilation means. Consequently, change in pressure is made small at the time of heating and at the time of cooling.
Patent Document 3 has disclosed a method for improving the sensitivity of a sensor chip of a thermocouple having a hollow structure. According to this document, a hollow space is provided in a base portion header on which a sensor chip is mounted so as to increase the space of the hollow structure. Consequently, heat release from the sensor chip is controlled. Hereinafter, a sensor chip is referred to as an infrared detecting element.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-226890 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H06-77504 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-361386 (Patent Document 3) are examples of the related art.